Suit
by Canadino
Summary: It wasn't a suit fetish, it wasn't! Just because Hibari looked good in suits and he liked seeing him in one did no mean he had a suit fetish. 1827


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

Suit

_Hibari-san looks good in a suit._

The first time Tsuna thought this, it was only a fleeting thought; after all, Yamamoto still had to be avenged and he was surrounded by so many dangerous individuals. But it crossed his mind as his upperclassman appeared, swearing the same goal as him – Hibari was attractive in a suit. It wasn't the first time Tsuna saw the third year in proper attire, but the school uniform did not make him stare like he did. Hibari glanced at him and Tsuna quickly looked away and forgot about it.

The next time he saw Hibari in a suit happened a couple years later, when the Vongola finally moved into their headquarters, and Tsuna had a couple more moments to consider the reawakened revelation. His other friends did not make him feel inadequate in his own suit; Gokudera looked quite natural in black, Yamamoto looked sophisticated but not distracting, Sasagawa was moving too much for someone to mind much about what he was wearing, and Chrome was a girl and therefore it was normal if he or any male looked at her. She had not separated bodies with Mukuro yet, though it was subject of frequent discussion, but Tsuna had a feeling he wouldn't even look at Mukuro in fear of having his soul sucked out from the eyes. He'd seen Reborn in a suit many times and Lambo wasn't even wearing all black.

Even looking around at the rest of his famalia, Tsuna found his eyes lingering back on Hibari. Black was a good color on him; his demeanor became much manageable if he looked formidable. Tsuna wasn't exactly sure why he couldn't quite look away; Kyoko was with them in a cute black dress but he'd only paid her mind for a couple of moments before turning his attention back to Hibari. There was something alluring about a suit on Hibari.

"Keep staring and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna cringed, but jumping away would take away the atmosphere of power and hierarchy of the Vongola Tenth. "Ne, just thinking you look good." Gokudera was not close enough to hear and jump to his death. In fact, no one had really heard him except Lambo, who was too busy trying to get Reborn's attention (apathy, Tsuna had noticed from Lambo, had turned into desired friendship, which he was sure was going to change into something completely different once the two boys evolved into puberty). Hibari looked at him, before adjusting his tie (rather haughtily, Tsuna noticed).

"When do I not?" This seemed very out of character for Hibari, but the older man continued. "Representing Namimori in Italy, I must look good." Tsuna nodded and hoped that finally getting busy with their headquarters would make him forget about how his former upperclassman (now official Guardian) looked, but somehow, it crept into his mind when he wasn't aware.

Now that they were an official Mafia branch, each member would not be seeing each other as often as when they were still in school. While Gokudera, as right hand man, was often around to assist him, the silver-haired bomber spent much of his time in research. Tsuna had time to go on several dates with Kyoko and Haru (not at the same time, he wasn't that pathetic). He had not gone further with either of them than a chaste good night kiss and eventually, Haru found herself another Mafia husband and Kyoko asserted herself as a family friend. Busy as he was, he couldn't bother himself with silly things like relationships. He had paperwork to do.

While finishing the last stroke of his signature, there was a knock at the door and with a dismissive _come in_, Hibari entered, making Tsuna blot the paper with an unsightly ink blotch.

"The business in Milan is finished."

"Ah…yes…" It wasn't anything unusual. Suits and ties were normal, expected dress code for the Mafia. He'd gotten used to seeing others in them and wearing them himself. He'd seen Hibari a couple times before in suits; but he still found himself glancing up shyly, sneaking peeks like a timid school girl. Hibari seemed uninterested but to Tsuna's dismay, called him out on it.

"Thinking I look good again, herbivore?"

He had to move the paper before he blotted it again. "Well, um, I don't see how there's anything wrong with that…it's _good_ for a leader to approve of their under…um…"

"I don't consider you my boss." Hibari studied Tsuna carefully. "I just so happened to have done everything you think you have the authority to tell me what to do." Before Tsuna could stammer his way through another feeble excuse, he took the signed papers Tsuna had finished with and briskly left, making the Tenth Vongola boss both relieved that he could regain use of his pen again and disappointed that his office had lost the most interesting thing in it.

Every time they had a family dinner, Tsuna glanced down the table and thought it, already oblivious to Yamamoto and Gokudera's petty couple disputes and Lambo's awful attempts at flirtation. Hibari always noticed and looked up at the most unexpected moments and made Tsuna choke on the food in his mouth. When they were at meetings, Tsuna looked up and forgot what he wanted to say.

_Suit fetish_. That's what it was. It didn't make it better, even after realization. "It's completely okay," Kyoko said when he confided in her (she actually wasn't upset that he preferred Hibari over her but then again, Tsuna never understood women), "I always thought you guys looked great in suits."

When there was an undercover operation in a tiny town in Italy, Tsuna found himself travelling with Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. While escaping from accidentally spotting Yamamoto springing a kiss on Gokudera (he wasn't sure if he was escaping from seeing such a private moment or from Gokudera's wrath at Yamamoto), he stumbled upon Hibari's suitcase. He opened it only to make sure his Guardian was traveling light.

When they reached the safe house, Hibari barged into his room while Tsuna was unpacking. "_Herbivore_," he growled as Tsuna trembled behind a dress shirt. "Where are my clothes?"

"Your…your suitcase?"

"Why is that I have nothing in my suitcase _except_ my suits?" Hibari's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Someone took out all my ordinary clothes." He glared and bared his teeth but had no proof and stormed away angrily as Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't his fault! He wasn't saying Hibari had bad clothes, but all of them didn't hold a candle to those wonderful suits. Thought thinking about it, he would be distracted _again_ on the operation, but even without a suit, he would be looking at Hibari. It was just…ah…easier on the eyes. Well, he could be selfish! He was the boss!

So when Gokudera griped about when Hibari stood out with his black clothing, Tsuna could only turn away. Yes, Hibari looked his greatest in a suit.

(There was only one instance where Tsuna also liked Hibari without a suit, but that involved no clothing at all.)

Owari

[=]

Note: After I nearly cried finding out Yama-chan might not walk again, I was blessed with glorious Hibari in a suit. I was vague with the ceremony itself as I don't actually know what will happen…but the main idea is Hibari + suit = one happy 1827 fangirl. Thanks for reading!


End file.
